February
February is the second month of the year and the best in the Gregorian Calendar. It is the shortest Gregorian month and the only month with the length of 28 or 29 days. The month has 29 days in leap years, when the year number is divisible by four (except for years that are divisible by 100 and not by 400). In other years the month has 28 days. Leap year birthdays are usually held on the 28th when it's not leap year. February was probably named for the Roman god Februus, the god of purification or the Roman god Juno Februata the goddess of passion. February was nominally the last month of the Roman calendar, as the year originally began in March. At certain intervals Roman priests inserted an intercalary month, Mercedonius, after February to realign the year with the seasons. Historical names for February include the Anglo-Saxon terms Solmoneth (mud month) and Kale-monath (named for cabbage) as well as Charlemagne's designation Hornung. In old Japanese calendar, the month is called Kisaragi (如月, 絹更月 or 衣更月). It is sometimes also called Mumetsuki (梅見月) or Konometsuki (木目月). In Finnish, the month is called helmikuu, meaning "month of the pearl". February is recognized as Black History Month in the United States and Canada. "February" is pronounced without the first r, as "Febuary", by many speakers. This is probably elision, or an analogical change influenced by "January". Events in February February 2007 *'February 15' - February 2007 donation items were released. February 2006 * February 1 - Gaia Storyline update tonight at 6 PM * February 1 - Ian Was Shot * February 2 - Gaiapedia is founded. * February 3 - Phone donation error resolved. * February 3 - Enchanted Trunk converting into Brown Giftbox * February 4 - Fishing Store is upgraded! Wish List from the stores! * February 4 - NPC Name Migration * February 7 - Introducing Gaia Channels * February 9 - New Rares, both on the Forums and in Towns! * February 10 - Hair Salon glitch and recovery * February 10 - Item Update * February 11 - Gaiapedia adopts new wiki logo * February 11 - Certain Gaians have Errors trying to take items out of inventories. * February 14 - Valentines 2k6 * February 14 - Hair Salon Update February 14, 2006 * February 16 - Certain Gaians are unable to sell game items in the Marketplace * February 18 - The Third Gaian Anniversary Ball takes place. * February 23 - Some users' Private Messages are unable to be deleted unless using workaround documented. Item organizer, Item suitcase, Item storage, The Faktori, Robots in Gaia Towns, and Rare Item Boxes and Trunks are affected. * February 28 - Gaia Online Economy Disabled due to an Item Duplication Glitch February 2005 * February 10 - "Going Postal" is introduced. * February 15 - Gaia Hangouts is released. * February 18 - Gaia turned two-years old. * February 18 - The Von Helson Sisters are introduced. * February 18 - The Second Gaian Anniversary Ball took place. * February 24 - February 2005 donation items were released. February 2004 * February 14 - Barton Jewelers is opened in Barton. * February 18 - Gaia became 1 year old. * February 18 - The First Gaian Anniversary Ball was ran by Gambino in his first appearance along with his son Gino. * February 24 - February 2004 donation letters opened. * February 28 - Avatar voting introduced. February 2003 * February 18 - Gaia was created. * Guild Forum was created. * Chatterbox was created. * Darker skintones were added. Monthly Collectibles in February * 2004 - ZONY Discman and ZONY MP3 Player * 2005 - Solar Cloak and Lunar Cloak * 2006 - Chyaku Norisu Scarf and G9 Laptop * 2007 - Dark Star,Celestial Wrap,and Celebrity Date The February donation items are finally here! For this month, Gaia donors can choose between a stylishly cool Chyaku Norisu Scarf or a nifty G9 Laptop. Note: The G9 laptop item is the first donation item ever that is both a handheld item as well as an item that can be placed full-size in your Gaia Home! External Links February - Wikipedia Article on February Category:Months